Souls
In the world of Trivil, all Arcteyxes have souls. What are souls? Souls, in short, are the culmination of one's thought and actions. When died and made to reborn again, souls are the only parts that get preserved, though memories may not. Arcteryxes do not know the existanxe of Souls but they do exist. Souls come in many types. Types of souls Here are the five types of souls. A. Serwa (The average) This type of Soul: 80% Revive in afterlife 20% Derimu(hell), there are no chances for this soul to go to heaven unless they behave well on their next life. They are bound to have no great achievements unless they try hard. B. Atervani (The missioned) This type of Soul: 60% Atimu(heaven) 30% Revive in afterlife 10% Derimu(hell). This type of Soul are missioned. They will do a great achievement no matter what. C. Ternwa (The choiced) This type of Soul: Difers from Arcteyx to Arcteyx. If you behave well you go to Atimu, bad then to Derimu, average then earn a new life. No one knows there was a Soul so no one knows why Serwa difers from Ternwa. Even Alkali Rin doesn't know 'cause she's too lazy to write about it D. Narfi (The corrupted) This type of Soul: 90% Derimu(hell) 8% Revive in afterlife 2% Atimu(heaven). You were born with this type of Soul if you behaved terribly on your last life, about to go to Derimu but spared and earned a new life, a family of Narfi Souls, or simply cursed with a spell. E. Laterna (The glorious) This type of Soul: 95% Atimu(heaven), 5% Revive in afterlife. If you recieve this Soul, you could have been behaved especially well last life, about to go to Atimu but spared, born in a holy or priest family or sent on an important mission or an adventure from the Gods. The difference of the Souls often results from Karma. How you behaved last life will also affect your next revival life. Soul colors This content is inspired by RPG game Undertale. Souls have colors. The colors suggest your personality, core values and sometimes your skills. 'Red-Compassion and kindness (Amiytha, Ziaril)' Red Souls are usually held by kindred hearts. Their powers usually do not involve violent abilities. They are gifted with a talented mouth and are usually good at pacifism. Some Red Soulers are tsundere with a kind heart inside. (Ziaril) 'Yellow-Integrity and reponsibility (Sonya, ALKALI)' Yellow Souls are held by hearts which are loyal, responsible and of integrity. Their powers usually are magical and enchanting powers. 'Blue-Self management and balance (Krio, Anita)' Blue Souls have owners with a good-managed, balanced heart. Their powers are usually steady and doesn't change for a long time. 'Green-Intelligence and respect (Navielle, Renzo)' Green Souls are held by smart, wise and repectful owners. They usually have little or no physical powers but they do have a great functioning brain. 'Orange-Reslilience and perserverance (Rhema, Yvonne)' Orange Souls have owners that are resilient and never gives up. Their powers are usually defensive (DEF) and have high endurance and stamina, 'Purple-Bravery and leadership (Thertris, Rebecca)' Purple Souls have brave owners who are willing to accept challenges. Their powers are usually attacktive (ATK) and they have a strong concentration of damage taken. 'Pink-Patience and understanding (Viani, Azaria)' Pink Souls are held by patient and caring owners. They usually have healing and earning powers that have low concentration but high earning of HP. 'White-Pure and holy (Evelini)' White souls are rare, only held by Atervani or Laterna Soul owners. White Souls are holy and pure. Their powers are really enhancing and is the strongest of all Souls. 'Black-Cunningness and maliciousness (Kiara, Namari), ' Black souls are also rare. The owners of a black soul are gifted with cunningness and special abilities. They are not always wicked or evil but they usually have a deep, philosophic or sly heart. The type of your soul will change if you revive in afterlife, but the color of your soul will stay with you even if you start a new life.